No Name
by RazenshiaSapphire1306
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto sacrificed everything. He had lost his identity, his humanity for the sake of a greater and another chance – for the brighter future, travelling back in time despite being doomed to suffer for all eternity of solitude. Until he had saved Namikaze Minato from his unlikely death and didn't expect him to fall over heels of him! MinaNaru! Time Travel AU!
1. Chapter 1

**FANDOM:** Naruto

 **TITLE:** No Name

 **AUTHOR:** RazenshiaSapphire1306

 **PAIRING(S):** Minato/Naruto; MinaNaru

 **GENRE(S):** Friendship, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Adventure, Romance (?) and Mystery

 **RATING:** M (For Violence, Dark themes and Implied/Suggested themes)

 **SUMMARY:** Uzumaki Naruto sacrificed everything. He had lost his identity, his humanity for the sake of a greater and another chance – for the brighter future, travelling back in time despite being doomed to suffer for all eternity of solitude. Until he had saved Namikaze Minato from his unlikely death and didn't expect him to fall over heels of him! MinaNaru! Time Travel AU!

 **WARNING(S):** Slash, Incest(Kinda? In the future chapters?), Language, OCC-ness, PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder), General Depression, Confusion, Plot-Holes, Slow Build, Violence, and Unbetaed!

 **NOTES:**

1) Yes, you read the title right – No Name. This story is inspired from various and different of MinaNaru fics (despite it's only a few of them) and decided to write for I am a sucker in both time travel fics and eccentric pairings. I asked myself 'what if' Naruto chosen to abandon his identity and goes back in time to changed things – and then got stuck there? Then become a nameless wanderer (Lol, it kind of remind me of Rurouni Kenshin in a way) – Yup, that's the prompt plot/idea of this story.

2) It won't essentially follow the canon series. This an AU fic for a reason.

3) The story was also inspired from one of the ending song of Rurouni Kenshin – 1/3 no Junjou na Kanjou. Listen to it while reading this, you'll understand why.

4) I would go for a slow build romance as I want to make this realistic as possible despite the estrangement of the chosen set of pairing.

5) Describing places, things and appearances of an individual isn't my forte so I won't go much about that thing unless it's absolute necessary.

6) Fighting scenes is one also of my weakness so I'll tuned it down as it wasn't the main focus of this story but I'll write one if it's truly needed.

7) This is a drabble-style or snippets fic – each chapters contain will only have 100-2k words excluding the side notes, extra and author's note.

8) English isn't my native language so expect a limited vocabulary and mistakes!

 **DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing from Naruto

…

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Nameless Savior**

* * *

" _ **All it takes is one trigger and your world comes crashing down."**_

 **-Unknown-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namikaze Minato, Konaha's Yellow Flash grits his teeth with obvious anxiousness and annoyance.

The mission – Kannabi Bridge is starting to go downhill, they were ambushed and cornered.

He wasn't worried about his well-being, he can deal with them just fine despite with a few short-coming in his way. But, the real caused of his anxiousness is his students' safety. He knew they can handle themselves as they are trained shinobi but they were also children deep inside. They don't stand a chance against this large number! They don't deserve this! They shouldn't be in this kind of suicidal mission! He had fought with the Third but with no such luck after all he was a mere Jounin. He wasn't even a Hokage (yet). He have no power against a Kage who is dubbed as the God of Shinobi.

He needed to finish this and _fast!_

His students' life are on the line! He knew they were in the war but he can't lose them. He don't know what he would do if they – No! He won't go thinking that! They are strong but they also needed help. Kakashi may be a newly promoted Jounin but just like he had said they were still child despite the bravado of being strong. Their skills are limited, they are still far away from matching skilled and strong opponents.

Minato poured all his frustration at his every opponent with a flash, disregarding of his own safety at his haste of siding, helping his students. He was complete in bare at the (any) surprise attack and it was too late he had noticed it because he have no time to defend himself as he was running out of chakra at non-stop fighting an entire battalion of enemies.

"DIE! NAMIKAZE! THIS IS THE END OF KONOHA'S YELLOW FLASH!"

All the blonde can do was await for the finishing blow but it never came as a silhouette crashing down in between the attack before it can land a hit on him, saving him from his unlikely demise.

"Who the fuck –!" The Iwa-nin didn't have much time to complete his sentence as Minato's savior gutted him with a speed that made the supposedly Yellow Flash looked dumbfounded and a little bit jealous at his mastery of speed.

Minato, was also the same predicament of the fallen Iwa-nin as he have no time assess to the hooded figure if he/she was an enemy or an ally as he/she whirled his attention at him, pinning him with the deepest blue azure eyes like his own with so much intensity that almost made him squirm if he wasn't trained from a situation like this. But he can't still see his face half of it was covered of a scarf.

"The Hokage had sent me," Came from a gruff answer, while showing the head protector of Konoha on his arm which is hidden under his cloak and it sates Minato's earlier turmoil. The voice was definitely belong to male. "Go to your students, I'll handle this."

He was about to protest but shut his mouth as the other pinned him another sharp gaze, challenging him so he nodded curtly, silently giving his acknowledgement and gratitude which the latter didn't bother to return as he whirled back his attention at the remaining force of the Iwa-nin.

The last thing Minato heard from the man as he was questioned who the fuck he was before he use his flying god thunder, which the latter, surprisingly replied with a lack of any form of emotion as he introduced himself at them. _"I sacrificed everything. My life, my mind, body and soul. My identity and humanity for the sake of greater, and another chance for the brighter future. I am doomed to suffer for all eternity but I regret none. I will never be relieved of my pain… I am no one, I hold nothing and my real name is already buried into oblivion – I am now called by the name, Nanashi. No name. Remember that."_

* * *

Surprisingly, as Minato came to aid his students', knowing they need it but as he stared incredulously and astonishment seeing not a single scratch appears in anyone of them as if they didn't go against a large number of enemies and the said enemies were all dead, scatter around them.

"What happened here?"

"Minato-sensei!" Came the vigorously exclamation of his students with the exception of Kakashi, of course. They are not injured. Their clothing was slightly ruffled and stained with both in blood and dirt but they appear not wounded as all as he silently observe them with a sharp eyes. His state is much worse than them. How embarrassing. How the hell they remain uninjured, not that he was grateful they were safe while he was wounded and nearing at the boundary of chakra exhaustion?

Kakashi answered him with a slight irritation yet his eyes shining with relief at both the outcome and seeing him. "We're saved by a nameless man before they fully could cornered us. Said he was sent by the Hokage and we should wait for you as he was certain you'll come sooner or later and he was right." The silver haired teen gestured their defeated shinobis.

Minato arched an eyebrow. "Let me guess, he introduced himself as Nanashi?"

Now, it was Obito nodded vigorously and answered his question. "Yup, he was so cool! He had help and saved Rin after she was kidnapped by the enemy-nin!"

At this Minato send a sharp look at his only female student. "Is it true?"

Rin squirmed uncomfortably at his intense gaze and she replied meekly an affirmative.

"Then how did you guys remain unscathed with the entire ordeal?"

"He healed us before he left."

Minato remain quiet as if he was contemplating the entire situation. "Are you sure none of you are any wounded?"

They all nodded simultaneously, relieving his unconcealed concern.

He still have tons of questions he wished to asked, for example – why on earth did Kakashi have a sharingan on his left eye when he wasn't even an Uchiha? But there is still a mission needed to be done so he left those for the later briefing.

* * *

They had won.

The war is over and they didn't managed to do much as Nanashi or someone have destroyed the bridge for them, saving them from further trouble and their life. They practically owned him, pretty much their life.

Minato and his team tried to search him at the crowd but their attempts were futile as he was nowhere to be found, disappearing completely without leaving a trace to track him down as if he wasn't there with them at all, a very useful yet frightening trait for a shinobi to possess.

Despite having a both mixed feeling at the mission – they returned in Konoha with a bright smile knowing they are survivors, glad to see another new day and be at home with their fellow friends and family as they savored their victory and just being alive.

* * *

The hooded figure or the man called himself as Nanashi, stared at the listlessly yet excited group as they disappear at the horizon, fully aware they would return home with a warm yet melancholy air around him.

They are alive.

Obito lived so is Rin. Nobody dies. And that is more than enough for him.

He had completed his task.

The first step towards a better and brighter future is done.

With a last glance at where the group of people he had saved, he disappeared in the thin air without any trace that he was there in the entire time watching them.

* * *

"Welcome home, Minato."

"….."

.

.

.

"I'm so sorry, Minato."

"That's fine, Hokage-sama." No, it's not. Both of them knew that. And Minato was sure the Hokage isn't convinced at all with his bullshit. If Nanashi didn't arrived to aid his students back then, there will be more casualties than just the eye transplant, the scar on Kakashi's eye. But, he can't be mad or blame the Hokage. He must stay professional. He can't be put all the blame or be angry at the Hokage forever because he can UNDERSTAND the village leader had no choice to send them (his team) there simply because they were highly capable of succession at completing the task and they were the only team available especially since the war is raging on and everyone is busy fighting or just simply staying alive.

With a sigh, Minato tried to change the subject. "What will happen to Kakashi and Obito? The Elders won't be happy with the news of Kakashi having the sharingan. Sage knows that – they were possessive of their dojutsu. What will happen now? Because if they even try to –."

"Minato, calm down. I'll deal with them" _Somehow._ Was the unsaid word.

"Let me in."

"Alright. I'll arrange a meeting with the Elders next week so you and your team can relax for a while. Just make sure Kakashi to lay low for precaution and earlier confrontation."

Minato give a sharp nod. Then, a tense silence passed between them.

"Um, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes?" The Third prompted Minato to continue with a mild interest as the other twitched uncomfortably and his aura screaming his unconcealed curiosity. He waited Minato to speak his mind but the other seemed rather die than ask what he wished to have knowledge of. This caught the interest of the older man. "Let me guess, this is about the individual I send as a back-up. This is about Nanashi-kun, am I right?"

Minato almost winced at the bull's eye. He had waited for him and his team to complete their own statement regarding the mission before he can have a chat with the Third Hokage alone. He caught the subtle way the Kage activate a privacy seal once they started their report.

The former ANBU captain gave a curt nod, eyes bright and sharp.

The Kage blow a puff of smoke as stared at the scenery in his window with unconcealed parental concern and his shoulder was stiff as he muttered the boy's name with heavy tension. Then demeanor changed but he was still tense as he fully give his attention at the blonde and the other can helped but stand a little bit much straighter than usual.

"Minato, what I am about to tell you is an S-rank secret so you are not to divulge about this conversation outside in this office nor anyone. Do I made myself clear?"

Minato gave another firm nod. "Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Nanashi-kun's identity is an S-rank secret. He was one of my trusted person aside from you. He works in the shadows. His mission is always consist an A-rank or S-rank. You'll understand once you take a look from the bingo book. It was beneficial at our country and suicidal for his own good. That's why I am going to appoint him in your care consider this as an S-rank mission."

"By the way you sound he was a strong shinobi and he sound like a hunter-nin if not he was in ANBU member." Minato exclaimed. "And why are you telling me this? Why choose me?"

"He was both a member of ANBU and a hunter-nin – A private member, my personal assistant and squad."

Wow. Is that even possible? Apparently it is.

"You ask me why I am telling you this and why I choose you to be the one take care of him, right? The answer is simple – I trust you. I know you can stop him from further falling deeper in despair and his very own demise."

"You can just remove him from being a member."

The Hokage just sighed and shook his head resignedly. "Minato, I've already tried what you suggest but it only made things much complicated as that stupid boy throws himself further in the death's door. He have no qualms at ignoring my orders. It doesn't matter if he was still part of the organization as long as he see fit for the beneficial and safety of this village he'll do it without second thought just like he did just now. He went against me at going earlier than appointed time and do finish your supposedly mission." The elder sighed again. "Trust me, Minato if it's only easy I would have done something about him. I don't know what to do about him anymore."

The look of Hokage can't helped Minato but to give in. It's the look of person resigned and have loss hope, quietly pleading him to change the Minato's savior of destructive living.

"Fine."

Then, the Hokage beamed at him, all his gloomy aura fades. That damn geezer was acting!

As if reading his mind, Hiruzen shook his head slightly. "Minato, I'm serious. Nanashi-kun needed help and I believe you're the only one who could bring the old back him. Please, save him. He is strong but at the same time he is fragile. Take good care of him."

Minato didn't respond but the Hokage didn't need words to understand him. He already accepted this inevitable fate he created for him and Nanashi. But he can also use this opportunity to know and unravel the secrets of his savior.

Namikaze Minato is not the person who gives up in challenge and puzzle. He won't stop unless he completed to solve them as Nanashi is one a specimen of those mystery needed answers.

Due to the fact he was too engrossed with his musing he had missed the secretive yet knowing smirk Sarutobi at him.

They had talked for a bit about his newly assigned S-rank mission and other things.

The heavily yet hidden implied 'Nanashi-kun is now your responsibility' is very clear at the Yellow Flash and honestly, he doesn't mind at all. It's not his forte to abandon a fellow shinobi that needed help and knowing and getting closer with the nameless wanderer is a bonus.

Minato's lip twitch slightly upward. He can't help but to be excited meeting him next day.

He was certain things will be much interesting with the addition of the said new shinobi and with this light thoughts, he went straight home, get some enough rest and preparing his inevitable meeting with the mysterious savior of his tomorrow.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **CUT-SCENES/EXTRA:**

Earlier - three years ago… Before Nanashi saved Minato and his team at their unlikely death…

 **[Hokage's office]**

"Hokage-sama…"

Sarutobi Hiruzen, The third kage of Konaha also known as 'The Professor' and 'God of Shinobi' whirled his attention at the sudden intruder. He didn't even sense neither heard him at all! And where the hell is the ANBU he had stationed at his own office?!

As if reading his thoughts, the hooded intruder answered his question. "I put them to sleep so once they wake up be prepared to face them. I also activated the privacy as I have sensitive and an S-ranked information I wished to discuss with you."

Narrowing his eyes at the nameless figure in front of him, he might be old but it doesn't mean that his skills were rusty. They haven't called him 'God of Shinobi' for no god damned reason. He can spar this mystery persona and match his skills with no problem but he was no fool; Sarutobi knew his uninvited visitor is an S-rank shinobi if not he was in Kage-level and much more.

"Speak." The unspoken 'who are you' was hidden from that one command.

He felt more than see the latter smiled. He can't see his face due to the hood covering the upper half part of the stranger's face and the other half, down part by a red scarf. All he can see was the intense blue eyes, pretty much similar from the Konoha's Yellow Flash.

With one swift movement, the stranger removed the hood and scarf covering his entire face, revealing his real identity from the Kage.

And poor, old Hiruzen can't helped but to choked out at his new discovery. "M-Minato?"

"Wrong, Jiji." The teen who has a huge cunning similarity at Namikaze Minato that if he had shown his appearance at everyone would mistake him as a twin of the Yellow Flash. Blonde and Blue eyes stared at him with so much intensity and longing. The only difference was the whiskered marks on his cheeks if he knew no better he would be like the rest but maybe he is. _"My real name is Uzumaki Naruto, child of the Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato…"_

And Sarutobi's world wasn't the same after that.

* * *

 **-End of Chapter 1: Extra-**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yes, Nanashi is Naruto.

And yes, The Cut scenes/Extra are part of the story or chapter.

Comments/Reviews, Faves/Kudos/Votes/Bookmark and Become a Follower are all welcome and appreciated! So is suggestions and recommendations.

 **Next Chapter:** Minato and Nanashi second meeting. Nanashi is not happy at his living arrangement and predicament. Sarutobi being a manipulative and decided to play a matchmaker. Nanashi is not amused at all. Not a little bit.

 **Word Count:** 2,389

 **Word Count with Extra/Cut scenes:** 2,767

 **Written:** 11/20/2016 (month/date/year)

 **Edited:** 11/26/2016 (month/date/year)

 **Edited** **2** **:** 4/11/2017 (month/date/year) – 1:48 pm, Tue.


	2. Chapter 2

**No Name**

 **Warning(s):** Language, OCC-ness, PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder), General Depression, Confusion, Plot-Holes, Slow-Build, Violence, Incest, Dark themes, Humor (if you squint then you'll see the failed attempt of them) and Unbeta'ed!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Naruto except the plot.

…

* * *

 **Chapter 2: New Living Arrangement?**

* * *

" _ **It's not the future you're afraid of. It's repeating the past that makes you anxious."**_

 **-Unknown-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"A new living arrangement?"

"Yes," The Third nodded curtly. "The Forest of Death is not a place you could call home so I have arranged one for you and I'm certain you'll be pleased at the outcome sooner or later."

"The Forest of Death is a nice –" Nanashi's protest died down at one glance of the dark aura surrounding his grandfather figure.

"Is a training ground. A forest, not a place you should build a house." Came the sharp rebuttal of the Kage and then he sighed. "Just … Please do this for my sake. I worry about your social capability. You're becoming like – No, you're turning into a mixture of an Uchiha and Hyuuga: A stick up in the ass. (There's a snort and then an undignified squawk of 'Hey' came from the said stick up in the ass), I worry about your future love life."

Nanashi restrained himself from rebuking that he can perfectly take care of himself and his love life and social capability is none of the geezer's concern but decided to keep his own opinion as he was fully aware if he made another comment – these conversation won't end at all and the S-rank shinobi wanted nothing more than to rest.

With a resigned sigh, he finally relented at the Hokage's whims. "Fine. Where?"

The Hokage happily told him the location of his new home.

Damn. The old geezer is a good actor. He should've known better to sway with those speech and action of his.

"Who is my neighbor? Do I even have one? You kinda said I'll have a room-mate of sorts? I don't have a say in this, do I?"

"Yup~ you have no say in this." Sarutobi beamed at him, if it's possible he was glowing brightly out of sheer happiness. Like a kid gotten his treat. And apparently he is. "And, as for your neighbor or room-mate you'll need to see for yourself. It's both of my present and surprise for you~"

That doesn't reassure the teen at all. Plus, he had a bad feeling with the sudden change of living arrangement when the third didn't even bother to change until now. So why?

Nanashi narrowed his eyes, suspiciously at the obvious signed of mischief in those old-wise eyes of the village leader. It's the same look he had used to wear when he was plotting a dubious prank at someone.

"What are you scheming, Jiji?"

"I have no idea at what are you talking about, Nanashi-kun."

Bullshit!

The teen growls at him. "Jiji, don't play innocent at me."

The third just simply looked at him innocently but the mischief and smugness beat it's for purpose as the other didn't even bother to heavily conceal his amusement.

From some reason, he felt like he had signed his own death sentence.

But, he shook his head, he was exhausted and hungry – he must be imagining things. Sarutobi won't do something that displeased him.

Right?

If he only knew.

He should have listened to his instinct. It was the one kept him alive up to this point. Then, maybe he'll saved himself from the upcoming trouble and headache.

* * *

Minato stared blankly at the location where he would fetch his new roommate.

Forest of Death. Seriously? Who would in their right mind will consider this place as their home? Not even Anko who admired the forest didn't live here due to the danger. And it seems Nanashi is daring and has some loose screws in the head or he is simply insane if he built his house here which is standing firmly in front of him.

Anyway, he has a mission to accomplish and that is, to fetch is roommate before he went to see Minato's place. That was the strict order from the Hokage yesterday. So here he was now.

The blonde simply sighed and ready his self to knock at the door when it opens, revealing the same figure of the person saved him and his team, and the only difference is he can clearly see the upper half of his face – he has the deepest pitch black of hair like an Uchiha but his eyes told a different story, it was the same his own but it was shade much darker as if he had seen greater things and bigger tragedy than any individual and before he can assessed Nanashi further or open his mouth to say a formal greeting, the door was shut closed straight at his face.

Minato blinked then he did it again.

What?

What the hell did just happened?!

Did his supposedly new roommate slammed the door closed right on his face!?

Before Minato can further dwell the weird action of his charge…

A burst of killing intent that made him froze, it is overwhelming and unnerving. It took all his restraining not to position himself from both offense and defensive stance then his patience was paid as the suffocating aura disappears after several minutes.

Minato don't know how long he was standing there, waiting patiently for the latter to open up the door and it seems like he had offended him by his sudden appearance because if looks could kill – he already died when Nanashi's blank face turned into a murderous rage upon seeing his form in front of his door step.

Once again the door yanks open but this time around, Nanashi was in his full attire – completely shielding his face from further scrutiny and he is much calmer now.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Namikaze Minato and the Hokage had send me to escort you at my place as he said you needed a new place and I have to agree with him. Forest of Death is not a safe place to consider your home."

Nanashi bit down cursing the old geezer in front of the young and very much alive form of his father.

Sarutobi have mentioned he should dyed his hair for his new disguise and he readily agreed as he don't want unnecessary attention and curiosity at him. But it seems like he already caught one and the person he don't want to be near him is the one apparently leaking the aura of a very curious one who wished to rip his layers to unfold his secrets.

The fucking old man had planned these all along. He should have known where Tsunade gotten her sly and cunning persona – pretty much her obvious trek at match making obsessions.

"My name is Nanashi and don't ask for my last name – I have none." Nanashi exclaimed. "Let me get this straight the Hokage asked you to be my roommate and caretaker or more likely my babysitter?"

"Well –"

Nanashi raised his hand to stop him from answering. "I understand so tell me the location and I'll be there once, I have finish what I need to discuss with the Hokage."

"I'll go with you –?!"

"It's a classified information. Your presence will be only a hindrance." Nanashi inwardly grimaced at how calloused he was addressing his younger or future father and surprisingly, Minato just smiled at him with a knowing and understanding smile as if he expected no less of his cold demeanor.

"I understand and here's my address." Minato handed him a piece of paper and the raven haired teen read it before putting it at his pocket. "Do you need help at relocating your things?"

"No need. I only have few set of things so I can handle them all by myself."

"Alright. See you then, Nanashi-san."

"Nanashi is just fine. We are almost the same age after all."

Minato raised his eyebrow then smiled. "If you say so, Nanashi then feel free to call me by name as well, Minato and don't add honorifics."

Nanashi didn't verbally reply, he just simply nodded before disappearing by the swirls of leaves and Minato followed suit.

* * *

As soon as he gotten his house. The Yellow Flash slumped unceremoniously at his bed.

His second meeting with Nanashi was both tiring and thrilling despite their short interaction or more likely a one-sided conversation on his part which is very resourceful at the information he gathered.

Minato frowned, eyes sharpening as he reminisced his meeting with his new roommate.

His observation and silent information-gathering may be rough in some edges but it was more than enough for him to put some puzzles altogether.

Minato was neither blind nor stupid. Sandaime had asked him to gather the mental and physical damage been inflicted at the teen whether it's self-inflicted one or by the cause of another individual – how much it runs deep. He could clearly see the discomfort, wariness and relentless aura of Nanashi so he decided to go on a gentle approach and trying his hardest not to enter his comfort zone. He was both an outsider and stranger. He wasn't welcome. He doesn't earn that privilege yet.

The raven haired-teen was obvious not used in social contact and pretty much scared of interaction to any individual. It is one of the signs of trauma and phobia of a veteran shinobi, a very broken one – who is clearly in a verge of self-destructing without any proper help and guidance.

No wonder the Hokage was very much concerned of the teen's well-being. He was damaged with almost beyond repair.

But there are still questions left unanswered. Lots.

For example – If Nanashi was part of ANBU and Hunter-nin association he should have seen him once despite being deployed from a long-term mission. Yet, he never seen even a shade of his silhouette at the organization at his ANBU years and him, being the Captain and Commander had fully memorized each members of the group.

It feels like all his records was erased for purpose or it simply doesn't exist at all yet the Hokage knows about him while the others didn't. That is one of the mysteries Minato wished to decipher. It feels like there is a conspiracy here between Nanashi and the Hokage himself but since Minato was a sensor-nin he knew that teen wasn't an enemy at all despite all the mysteries shrouding his existence and Sandaime protected it for a reason.

Minato was no fool. The Sandaime was not telling him everything, not the full story. Both him and Nanashi hides something vital – the one piece will solve the entire puzzle. And by shoving Nanashi at his care, he was certain Sandaime had a one hundred trust he'll find it out sooner or later, and he won't judge once he did whether it's good or not.

Speaking of the third Hokage, he remember that Sarutobi had mentioned he could read an additional information regarding of the enigma name Nanashi in the bingo books and so he did that and found out quite a very not helpful details yet a very basic information regardless of its uselessness.

Nanashi's record of mission is quite interesting no it's superb. He had surpassed his own records of set of S-rank and A-rank missions in number and experienced. He had also captured and defeated a lot of missing-nins in his career. The Third was right – Nanashi only took a few number of lesser ranks in missions; most of them were suicidal and there's no guarantee he will return in one piece meaning alive. He is a formidable, dangerous opponent yet he is reckless, suicidal and has damaged psyche at his evaluation.

And Minato can't helped but raise his eyebrow at reading Nanashi's moniker in the bingo book: _'The Blood-Soaked Angel'_. There's no information of why he was dubbed as that. How peculiar.

His musing was interrupted by a knock at his door step and the familiar chakra signature flared. Nanashi's have finally arrived at his humble adobe. He wasted no time to greet the latter not masking his own eagerness to see him again.

"Hello, welcome at my home," Minato greeted him with a smile and open his door widely for the other to enter but Nanashi remain rooted at his spot. "Glad you find your way back here without getting lost." Minato noticed his hesitance to enter. "Don't worry, there's no trap here and even, I am well-adapt at sealing arts. I've already deactivated it and reprogrammed them for you not to be harm."

"Um. That's not it but thank you for informing." Nanashi fidgeted with a nervous manner. So, not only he was socially awkward but shy as well. Well, isn't he precious?

"Well, if that's not the case then what's the matter? Why not enter?"

Nanashi wasn't looking at him in the eyes and mumbled something along the lines about their earlier meeting.

Minato was a patient man so he gently prompted the teen to make it clear for him to understand as he doesn't want him to be spooked.

The hooded teen took a deep breath and finally made an eye contact with him. "I said since our earlier meeting is a disaster and I was rude at you. So please, let me repay you about it. Let me treat you something for dinner as an apology."

"So, you're asking me for a date then?"

At this Nanashi become a stuttering mess with his words. "Wha? What?! No! Um? Ah – I mean –?!"

Minato let out a heartily chuckle. He may not be able to see Nanashi's face but he was certain the latter was burning beet red at his statement. The teen was easy to be flustered and embarrassed by a simple teasing it only meant one thing – his findings are right in a way. "Breathe. Nanashi. I'm only kidding."

The black-haired teen stopped his stuttering and sent a withering glare at him which looks like more than a pout than a glare.

"I'm sorry. I just can't helped but to tease a cute teen like you." Minato apologized but the both of them knew better he wasn't sorry at all. Not a bit.

"I'm not cute! You've just seen my face only once!"

"Fine. Fine. Whatever you say, Nanashi- _kyun_ ~"

Nanashi made a disgusted and strangling noise at Minato's endearment. "Please, stop patronizing me."

Minato stopped his chuckling and teasing, as much as he liked to make the latter to be embarrass more. He was hungry and he want to know his new partner so the teasing can come and wait for later.

"Alright. I'll stop and I accept your generous offer." Minato held his hand out from the other. "I know a place for us to eat. The food there are both cheap and fantastic."

Nanashi stared at his held out and simply shrugged it off not that Minato was expecting no less. But someday, the younger teen will accept and hold his hand tightly. So, for now, the blonde will be content at knowing the other was tolerating his presence despite his obvious discomfort.

Minato lead the way and Nanashi trailed after him silently.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **CUT SCENES/EXTRA:**

Naruto/Nanashi just finished dyeing his hair black and changing into a new set of clothes when a familiar chakra spike at his front door.*

How on earth did his father find this place?

He must be still delusional or still in sleep-haze because there's no way that his father was in the other side.

So without a second thought, he suddenly plunges opened his door and he froze at the sight of his unexpected visitor. It wasn't an impostor nor genjutsu. It was real. His father, Namikaze Minato was standing in front of his door step and silently accessing him.

He had seen the latter was about to speak and he didn't let him as slammed the door shut straight at his face with so much force that he almost feared will break his door.

What the hell did he just do?! Did he just slammed the door at his father's face?! Oh No!

Nanashi was panicking. Not only did he just blatantly disrespect his father straight in the face and also how on earth did he find him?!

Then, he remembered his earlier conversation with the old coot about his new living arrangement.

That senile old man! It was his fault that he was under such embarrassing predicament!

Unknowingly, he release a little bit of killing intent due to his annoyance at the sly and cunning man despite his prime age. Luckily for him, he had put a protective seals and privacy seals around his place if not – it would certainly alert the ANBU and other shinobi about his tantrums (leaking of killing intent) but it wasn't enough to fully conceal. He was certain Minato can feel it outside despite the seals being activated so he took a deep calming breaths, trying to slow down his beating heart and ease his tense nerves. After a few moments, he had finally regained his bearings.

When he was absolute certain, he can have a normal and decent conversation with the future/soon-to-be Hokage. With a last curse directed at the Third. He opens his door and brace himself to confront the person he wish to avoid with all his might but sadly, fate seems have different plans for him.

* * *

Sarutobi was having his break and calmly sipping his tea, waiting patiently for another visitor in…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Someone appears in front of him in a flash. Since he expected this occurrence, he had earlier informed his ANBU guards so they won't be alarmed and activate his privacy seals.

"Ah. Good afternoon, Nanashi-kun. What can I do for you?"

"Good afternoon, my ass! Have you gone senile old man?! What the hell are you thinking partnering me with my father and what's with the new living arrangement!?"

"Is there a problem with Minato for you to complain about him?" Sarutobi arched an eyebrow at him. Completely, disregarding the word 'father' escaped from the other's mouth. "If the place is something you dislike we can transfer you and Minato into a new location."

"You know the reason why I am here!" Nanashi roared at him but it didn't unfazed the other whom calmly continue at sipping his tea. "And that's not it!"

Sarutobi sighed and set his tea down. "I trust Minato and he is responsible. You know that I can only control a little about your sudden arrival three years ago. I managed to tune down them with the information that you are under Minato's supervision. They have no idea where have you came from or who you are. They only knew you are my own personal assistant, one-single man squad and guard. They are curious about your real identity which I adamantly refused to divulge, so you need to lay low for the meantime and Minato is good for you or you can think of it as a vacation."

"What the hell? I understand the old coots are pain in the ass but can you at least reconsider –"

"No. my decision stands. Deal and endure with it like a true shinobi. There are a lot of people who wish to be under your shoes like dear, little Kushina but Minato was picky with his references."

"But, I'm not like them! And why the hell is my mother and father are not together?"

"What do you think? Minato is asexual so don't worry your virginity is safe." The Hokage replied and added with after-thought. "For now, that is."

"WHAT! AND WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN FOR NOW!"

Hiruzen went back with sipping his tea, humming slightly at the bitter taste of it with approval. Completely, disregarding Naruto's presence.

With a frustrated scream, Nanashi stormed out his office knowing the other won't answer him any further.

As soon as the Hokage was absolute Nanashi is out of range. He let out a heartily chuckle that turns into a full blown laughter on his part. The teen was easy and fun to make flustered.

But…

He wonders who'll he ended up with? Kushina or Minato? Nah. Kushina doesn't stand a chance. He was one hundred percent the time traveler will ended with the latter.

Ah… A slow burning, sweet, forbidden romance. A truly one of a kind.

Honestly, he was serious Minato is the best person will appear and happen at Nanashi's life plus he totally ship them!

He can't wait but to tell this juicy details at Jiraiya. It's a great reference for a new edition of Icha Icha series.

Nanashi better watched his back. Minato may look like he is sissy-pansy but looks can be deceiving. That future Hokage was predator inside and out. And since, Nanashi captured his attention, there's no way the other will let him go. He is the prey and dear Minato was the predator in-waiting to pounce at the oblivious teen.

He let another chuckle.

Someday, that ungrateful brat will thank him and when that happens he'll tell him "I told you so."

* * *

 **-End of Chapter 2: Extra-**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** In search of a beta reader! Please PM me for those who are interested.

There's a twist in this story. Guess what is it? The first one who can guess it right – you can suggest or recommend a scenes for this story and I'll write it the best way I can with a bonus of a small tidbit of spoiler. So feel free to guess now! ;)

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE:** **PLEASE RE-READ CHAPTER 1 &2 BECAUSE I ADDED SCENES WHICH IS IMPORTANT TO FILL THE PLOT HOLES!**

Comments/Reviews, Faves/Kudos/Votes/Bookmark and Become a Follower are all welcome and appreciated! So is Suggestions and Recommendations!

 **Next Chapter:** Nanashi treats Minato at his favorite food-stand – their date as Minato prefers to call much to the other chagrin. Meeting and seeing people supposedly dead yet very much alive made Nanashi crumbles, his very first break down in front of Minato. How embarrassing. Minato comforts him and in return Nanashi tried to be civil at him but failing miserably.

 **Additional info: *** In his three years stay in the past, Nanashi used different henge to cover his tracks (disguise) not that anyone can see his real look with the exception of the Sandaime and some others.

And his encounter with Minato and his team, and with the suggestion of the Hokage – dyeing his hair, cemented it. Because some of his subconscious have known the meeting of Minato and the others are inevitable now he made himself visible from the world to see.

 **Word Count:** 2,486

 **Word Count with Extra/Cut scenes:** 3,480

 **Written:** 11/26/2016 (month/date/year)

 **Edited:** 12/13/2016 (month/date/year)

 **Edited** **2** **:** 04/12/2017 (month/date/year) – 10:24 am, Wed.


	3. Chapter 3

**No Name**

 **Warning(s):** Language, OCC-ness, PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder), General Depression, Confusion, Plot Holes, Slow Build, Violence, Slash, Incest (In a way), Dark themes, Fluff (Slight, I try), Humor (I fail spectacularly).

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing with the exception of the plot.

 **BETA READ by: goukagin** (Thank you so much!)

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Remembrance of Loss**

* * *

" _ **It's funny how someone can be such an integral part of your life, like you laugh at the same and eat your ice cream cones the same way and share your toys and dreams and everything but heartbeats, and then one day – nothing. You share nothing. It's like none of it ever happened."**_

* * *

…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Naruto stared blankly at the two civilian conversing not so silently. They're too loud, blatantly flirting in front of him as if they were rubbing it in that he doesn't have a love life which is kind of true._

 _Despite fighting for these people's safety and future there are still some people that aggravate his nerves. Sometimes, he almost missed pranking those fools to make them taste their own medicine._

 _Before he could enact his fully evil 'plot' against them Kakashi-sensei appeared beside him. The timing he has there with his appearance was incredibly suspicious. If he didn't know any better he would think that the man was (stalking) following him due to some not-so-secret, strict order of Tsunade-baa-chan. Ever since the war started, the fifth became quite protective and nuisance at everything of him._

 _Naruto bit down a scoff._

 _Of course, she would be. She couldn't let the wild card die before it was properly used against their opponents. That is what they saw him as; a tool for a war._

" _What's wrong, Naruto?"_

 _Naruto didn't answer, refusing to make an eye contact because, if he did he'll see his petty and ugly side._

 _Kakashi-sensei arched an eyebrow at him then took a quick glance at the annoying couple and he hummed something noncommittally under his breath._

 _Wordlessly, he pulled Naruto with him much to the others' shock and exclaimed. "You're going on a date! Let's find you a perfect date much better than that ugly pair!"_

 _Naruto made a strangling noise at the back of his throat._

 _The silver-haired Jounin didn't even let him say anything before performing a quick body flicker, bringing Naruto with him. Leaving two civilians mouth agape in both surprised and enraged at the insult. Staring at the currently empty space where Naruto and Kakashi stood a while ago._

 _At the end of that day, Naruto managed to ask Hinata out and they make the most of it._

 _And it was all thanks to Kakashi-sensei._

 _If Naruto had only known it would be the last time he'd see his Jounin-sensei then maybe he'd do more than thank him. Alas, the world is cruel and he never managed to convey how grateful he was for the man._

* * *

Damn it, Namikaze! Stop annoying me with your own words! The date or rather the supposed dinner was a fucking disaster.

Why?

Of all the times Nanashi had his break down, it had to be in front of the street.

Honestly he didn't remember anything at all, he recalled a flash of grey hair and then, it felt like he was choking on his own breath. Things became blurred. The surroundings disappeared with the loud cacophony of noise and yet the words came out as nothing but nonsensical sounds. He was aware that he was crying and that there was a hand behind his back; drawing comforting circles and whispering sweet nothings to his ears that fell deaf to him. Who? Ah, must be Minato. He was after all the nearest person to him.

Yet, it wasn't enough. Because all he can see is a grey hair that was supposed to be clean, but was now tainted with blood, the smell of burnt flesh, and so much blood overflowing into his own hand.

My fault. It was Nanashi's fault. He was the one to blame. He had killed him.

Nononono! Lies! He did not!

 **LIAR!**

 _ **You're fault –**_ **Kakashi-sensei's DEAD! YOU KILLED HIM! MONSTER!**

 **NO!**

At some point, he started spouting apologies (he wasn't sure if that is the case) but honestly, he doesn't care if he had blown his cover at the moment because he wasn't scared if his father killed him if he knew the truth is that he was the reason why his prodigal student dies not a simple death but rather in a very long and painful death and it was all his fault.

"I'm sorry." That sincere apology penetrates his cloudy hazed mind. Then, there's a sharp pain behind his neck followed by something warm being channeled in his body and he knew nothing more after that.

* * *

Something or someone had upset or startled Nanashi, more than enough to trigger him into a very bad relapse. Minato's basic method/knowledge at trying to calm an individual out of their trance wasn't working.

At first, Nanashi almost attacked him inside his mind, not that he knew that as he was fighting his own demons. For him, everyone is a threat including Minato as he was stronger than anyone in the vicinity. It wasn't a boost of ego, it was simply stating a fact. When Minato was sure Nanashi would lash out again, it didn't happen instead he relax his offensive stance. As if he deems Minato is not a threat much to the immense relief of the Yellow Flash.

Both civilian and shinobi forces were smart enough to mind their own business and stay away from the obvious breakdown.

Yet, their presence doesn't help much either as Nanashi shows no sign of snapping out from his severe breakdown. In fact, it only fuels more of his agitation when the raven haired person starts spouting apologies and the rest is much too fast for Minato to catch the complete sentence. It's enough though to piece it altogether when he caught the words – 'My fault, dead, he's dead.' Nanashi is blaming himself from one of his comrade's death or maybe a family member. His mind is reinacting the exact a memory when and where it happened, it's probably showing him the whole tragic scene no doubt about that. anymore.

Knowing that there's nothing he can do to bring Nanashi back to the present. He resorts to knocking him out while mumbling a sincere apology and then sent his own chakra into the back of his neck for extra precaution. So that it will help to calm the boy down and make him rest peacefully for a good number of hours. And lastly, he flashes them back to his apartment complex with Nanashi in his arms.

Minato grimaces at the remembrance, Nanashi surely didn't mean to cause a scene in front of everyone, it was unintentional, a slip on his part. Although, Minato was certain Nanashi (the dark mysterious hooded-figure) and he, the Yellow Flash will be the talk for the following days if not then maybe a week or worse it would not die down.

Damn. So much for an invitation to a simple dinner (date).

* * *

When Nanashi came back to his senses. He can't help but burn with shame, not that he was fully aware he hasn't done anything wrong, to begin with, and it certainly not his fault at having a relapse or was it a breakdown? And yet, his traitorous mind continues to tell him otherwise. That Minato will look and treat him differently, that the man was ashamed of his moment of weakness. He was a shinobi, he should be strong not only in body but in mind as well. But as always he fails in the category. After all Nanashi (Naruto) was _**defective**_ in a way; whether it was in arts of a shinobi's life or in normalcy. A broken man with a hopeless future.

With a sigh, Nanashi checks if Minato was already up and to his surprise he is still very much asleep. He doesn't know whether he should be flattered, cry, or feel insulted as Minato doesn't see him as a threat. Or he was simply an idiot for trusting a complete stranger in his home even just knowing him for about an hour. In the shinobi world, your own comrade, friend, countryman, family, even a nameless stranger could betray you without showing any form of remorse. In the end, it will get you in trouble or worse killed because of your idiocy of a blindly trusting too much.

Oh? His thinking sounds like Kakashi-sensei.

At the thought of his Jounin-Sensei, it brings back a lump of bile in his throat and his thoughts swirl back to the reason why he had a relapse in the very first place.

He repressed down the ugly emotion and bad memories starting to resurface. He wants nothing to do with them early in the morning.

And surprisingly his thoughts immediately went back to the Yellow Flash.

 _Be always cautious and alert, ready for any possible threat at any moment._ It was one of the important teachings before you walk down the dark blood stain that is a shinobi's path.

Somehow, Minato hailed as a genius but he seems to fail to understand that simple logic.

Regardless of what may Minato think of him, it really doesn't matter because Nanashi has no plan to let him into his personal life affairs. He may be the younger version of his father but he wasn't his _father_. This Namikaze Minato wasn't the one who brought him to life or the one who sacrificed himself in order to protect his family and saved their home with his death. Despite a different outcome of his wishes during his last breath. In the end, things went fine, somehow. This Namikaze Minato doesn't know him, doesn't trust him to him he was a stranger entrusted into his care by the direct order of the current Hokage. Nothing more. Therefore, Nanashi can't bring himself to trust the man and honestly, he doesn't give a damn. Thinking about it just brought for a headache. Just like Shikamaru's, or the Nara's, favorite phrase, troublesome.

"That's enough." He slaps both sides of his cheeks, hoping it will bring back his usual self.

Wallowing at some dark negative thoughts will only plague him for the whole day which won't help anything at all. It would only add a salt to an old wound, and it will hurt more than ever.

During a time like this, he wishes he doesn't have any emotions because it will make things easier without feeling, worrying, or over thinking too much of the problems.

After all, emotions are a hindrance for a shinobi.

Wow, now he sounded exactly like the old warmonger, yup, the creep known as Danzo.

Ugh. Gross. Why does he have to compare himself with that freaky one-eyed bastard?

Well… at least it drives him away from his earlier thoughts and bad mood.

Now, he was almost certain he got back to his normal bearing. He examined his surroundings and found himself in a pretty much empty room with the exception of a bed, shelf, closet, and his own few personal things that Minato might have set out when he was still out.

Strange. It was just a very ordinary room but why does it remind him of home?

He clenched his fist and bow his head down, silently he made or rather repeat an oath he had sworn before coming back in the past – and that is, this time around, he will make a difference for the better.

* * *

Of course. Minato was already awake before Nanashi regained his consciousness.

He doesn't get much sleep even he did it won't be that long especially when he started to feel relentless. When Nanashi began to show signs of waking up, the teen was emitting a negative, painful, and dark atmosphere. That left Minato almost suffocating on his own breath. Nanashi's chakra was howling from pain and loss. Minato was a competent sensor but he was a special case because he was an empath. He can sense or feel other emotions by focusing hard enough so he can tell what the other was feeling. It was both a blessing and curse for Minato.

It was a blessing because he used it against his opponents especially during interrogations or espionage. A curse because sometimes everything was too much and overwhelming that he fears it will somehow consume him in the end. Emotions are both fickle and dangerous that's why he rarely used this ability and he still has trouble with controlling them sometimes. Like right now, when there are too many negative emotions. His control starts to slip and that is the reason he can almost name all the migrate of emotions of Nanashi.

Knowing that he was already crossing the borderline; Minato gives Nanashi his privacy while he busied himself with his plans for the day.

He must've dozed off because he sprang out from his bed in a slightly confused daze, yet alert enough upon hearing a loud thud and his fire alarm seal activated in his kitchen.

Without a second thought he rushed into his kitchen and once he got there, the sight rendered him speechless.

What the hell!?

His kitchen was a disaster and on fire!

Well, not anymore thanks to his fire safety and security seals. Without them, there's no doubt the entire building apartment would become nothing but ashes.

There's still residue of black smoke coming from his oven and stove. It seems like he will need to buy a new one when he went to the market.

"Um. What is this?" It's pretty much obvious that Nanashi did try to make a meal but it ended in quite a disaster, but he can't help but ask for confirmation.

Nanashi yelped as he was too engrossed in putting out the fire that he failed to notice Minato's presence.

He slowly turned his head and try to smile even though he knows Minato can't see it. "Good morning, Minato."

"Good morning to you as well, Nanashi." Came the automatic reply from Minato still staring at the black smoke and repeated his question in case Nanashi decides to dodge it. "What is this?"

"This, right? I forgot to open the window. Why's like that though?" There's a cigarette and ashtray on the counter and he picks it up, puffs a smoke to prove his point.

"That's not it." Minato deadpanned. "No matter how you look at it, it's not because of the cigarette smoke. Look. It's black."

He tucked in the other information that Nanashi smokes for later while he pushed Nanashi aside so he can take over and minimize the damage. "If you were hungry, then you should have eaten something premade."

Nanashi refused to answer or even make an eye contact. He must be ashamed of his bad cooking skills or more likely at almost burning down his kitchen.

"Fine, I'll take over. So, Nanashi please sit over there." Minato instructed as he carefully cleaned Nanashi's mess. There's a few seconds of silence before Nanashi finally speaks.

"I caused quite a trouble to you yesterday and we didn't manage to get dinner because of it." _And so I decided to make up from it but I'm no good with cooking._ Were the unsaid words. Well, isn't he the adorable one?

Minato smiled softly as he pats Nanashi head with reassurance. He thought Nanashi was the kind of person to hate something like that but apparently, his charge proved him wrong and surprises him once again.

With that, Minato makes their breakfast while Nanashi watches him on the sidelines and at the same time trying to help when he can.

Once, Minato was done with the cooking and they were about to start to dig in. He noticed Nanashi was staring blankly at the various meals laid in front of him.

"What's wrong? Is the food not to your liking?"

Nanashi blinked and vigorously shook his head. "I'm just wondering, why do you know all the foods that I like?"

Minato tilted his head slightly and smiled secretively, picking up his coffee to take a sip. "Well, must be a lucky guess."

One man came inside Nanashi head who is responsible for Minato's sudden knowledge of the food he likes and he grumbled petulantly. "That old geezer."

Minato's voice interrupted his trail of thoughts of curses for the Third. "Huh? What is it again?"

"I said this will do for now."

Nanashi raised his eyebrow prompting Minato to continue.

"This will do for now for now… Because don't you think this is a romantic date –"

"We're eating breakfast! We're not eating out for a date!"

"You invited me to one."

"I did not." Nanashi vehemently denied. "It was an invitation for dinner, not a date!"

Minato brightly smiled at him. "Same thing~."

"Ugh. I give up. You insufferable prick!"

"So does this mean we're together now?"

"Shut up." Nanashi growled in Minato's face. He seriously looks like he wants to kill the Yellow Flash at the moment if only it wasn't a crime to do so.

"Fine. Fine. Sorry." The idiot didn't even sound sorry at all.

Nanashi gets up and brings a plate of food with him before he fully left the room. He hissed dangerously at the still smiling Jounin. "Starting now, don't come within a ten-meter radius of me or else I will find a way to end you Namikaze." With that Nanashi stomped back to his room.

Minato gleefully chuckled once Nanashi was out of sight. "Well, I think I overdid it."

Teasing and making Nanashi flustered was fun and easy. It was so amusing to witness.

At least now, life won't be dull and boring since a very interesting person appears and Minato will fully take advantage of it. As long as it lasts because the Yellow Flash loves to unravel and horde interesting things and people.

"I'm sorry. It seems like I can't let you escape now, Nanashi. You're too special to ignore."

* * *

At the entrance of Konoha stands a fiery persona.

"I'm back at last! This time. I'll make sure to catch you, Nanashi-kun!"

* * *

Inside his room, Nanashi shuddered. "What the hell is this feeling? I felt like something is coming up and I won't like it. Maybe I should go check for a mission? I'll talk with Jiji even though I'm still mad at him."

The feeling of dread doesn't go away even when he reach the Hokage's office instead it spikes up and before he turns away.

The damn geezer called him in.

Seriously. He should have listened to his instinct instead of making a rash decision. It will make his life easier.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **CUT SCENES/EXTRA:**

 **If Nanashi didn't have a breakdown. This how the date (dinner) was supposed to have progressed (roughly? Somehow?)…**

The silence is unnerving.

Nanashi refused to start a conversation ever since he recommended Ichiraku's Ramen stand – something in Minato's expression made him instantly withdraw his suggestion and completely remain silent up until now.

Did something happen between him and Kushina? He hardly saw them together for months now. Not that he keeping tabs on them somehow.

Anyway. He can't take it anymore!

"Where are we going?"

"Patience. You'll see. We're near."

Nanashi stared at the back of Minato with incredulity and a bit curiosity. It's obvious that Minato was not going to bring him at some random food stand or restaurant as they have been walking for quite some time now and there's no sign the other is stopping yet. How much longer are they – before they can reach their destination? He was so hungry!

As if hearing his thoughts, Minato abruptly halted his step in front of a secluded shop from the visible ones and food stand, and exclaimed a simple "We're here". Before stepping inside without waiting for Nanashi's reply so the hooded teen simply trailed after him, silently.

Once they stepped inside, a mid-forties woman stopped in front to greet them with a warm smile. "WELCOME~! Oh? Minato-kun! How are you doing, dear? It's been awhile since you came here! The business is kinda slow because of your absence! Thank goodness! You grace us once again with your presence!"

Minato, returned it with a sheepish laugh while scratching the back of his head. "Ah. I apologize, Inori-san. I was always being sent to the frontlines but now, since the war is over. I have more than enough time to visit you and your humble place."

"Indeed, the war is over and I'm grateful you are well and not one of those in the memorial stone." Inori nodded with somber tone then she spotted the person behind the Yellow Flash and beamed at him. "Why hello there~ I didn't know you bring someone with you. I thought it would be little Kushina –!"

The exact expression Minato had made earlier flashed across his face and then, his face went completely blank at the mention of Uzumaki Kushina.

"I'm so sorry, Minato-kun. I didn't mean –" Inori look disgruntled now. It's clear she didn't mean to upset Minato.

"It is fine, Inori-san. There's no harm done." Minato tries to reassure her but the evidence of his displeasure is still present no matter how much he tries to look unaffected.

Inori seems like she wants to say something at him but decided against it as she focused her attention back to Nanashi. "So, who is this fine young lad?"

Before the blonde can introduced his company, Nanashi beat him into it. "Good evening, Inori-san. I'm Nanashi and Namikaze-san has kindly agreed to help me with my new living arrangement, so I am merely returning the favor by treating him some dinner." Nanashi made a small bow during his introduction.

"Wow. What a polite kid too! I approve, Minato-kun! He's simply precious!" Inori beamed at him and Minato then she lead them into much a private area for them to dine before giving them their menu – they just order a pair of Katsudon and tea. "Alright! I'll be right back!"

A pink tint appears on Nanashi's cheeks from the praise. He still wasn't used to having good comments thrown at him and he was sure Minato could tell as well because he was snickering at him even if he couldn't see it.

Nanashi glared at him and hissed. "Shut up."

"Maa~ I think she's right." Minato started although he is still snickering behind his hand which he tried to hide and he failed miserably to hide his amusement. "It's true since you invited me to a date –"

"It's not goddamn date!"

"–then should I have called you sweetheart? Apparently, you're too precious, don't you agree Nanashi-kyun~?"

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME YOUR SWEETHEART! WE AREN'T TOGETHER!"

"But sweetheart you just invited me to a date."

"It's not a date! I invited you to a dinner! How many times do I have to tell you it's not a date!?"

"Still the same."

"Why you –"

Damn it. If he knew the Yellow Flash is a fucking sap and an extra. He would never have invited him for a simple dinner. Scratch that he'll never invite the idiot out. He's done dealing with his embarrassing behavior.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3: Extra**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait. I have a huge WRITER'S BLOCK in this chapter. You have no idea at how many time I re-write this chapter and somehow it still doesn't satisfy me.

 **Anyway. Please re-read chapter 1 & 2 because I added scenes which is important to fill the plot holes!**

And lastly please (shamelessly endorsing) my new MinaNarufic entitled 'Shades of Sun'. It's a fem!Naru and another time travel fic. Rough summary is … Minato thinks Naruto was his sister when she accidentally shoves him hard to avoid at being attack. Slightly! Amnesiac or more likely brain-addled! Minato… and somehow he attach like leech at Naruto!

Still searching for a beta for those interested please PM me or comment below! Thanks!

 **Next Chapter:** Nanashi is seriously going to murder the Hokage. He did it again. Not only did he have to assign him to a mission with Minato but he also paired them up with Minato's ex-girlfriend, Kushina. What the hell?! Is the Hokage even thinking? Can't he see that two is about to tear each other's throat? What's with this animosity? Well. It seems like he needs to stay alive before he enact his plan of vengeance against the geezer. Good luck to him, then.

 **Word Count:** 3,031 (Ugh. It exceeds the normal word limit but let's ignore it for now. Okay?)

 **Word Count with Extra:** 3,781

 **Written:** 5/9/2017 (month/date/year) – 9:51 pm, Tuesday


End file.
